Pregnant
by Majestic Weirdo
Summary: Michiru is impregnated and kidnapped by a man of the Dark Moon in an attempt to revive Queen Beryl. Haruka, who holds the key against this darkness, is caught in the ordeal while attempting to retrieve her lover. All Senshi will be included.
1. Chapter 1

"I love you, Michiru."  
"I know you do."  
Haruka chuckled and waited for the answer that she was looking for.  
"I love you too, Haruka. Good night."  
"Good night?"  
Michiru blushed and rolled to her side of the bed so that she would not have to face her lover.  
"I'm a bit tired."  
Haruka Tenoh leaned over Michiru Kaioh and gently placed the back of her hand against her lover's forehead.  
"Are you feeling alright?" Haruka moved her hand and stared worriedly at Michiru. Her skin was glimmering with sweat,  
"I'm fine, just tired." Michiru actually seemed a bit agitated.  
Haruka withdrew and leaned against her pillow. She clapped her hands twice to deactivate the lights.  
"Good night."

The bed was empty when Haruka got up to prepare breakfast at six in the morning. Michiru was _never_ up before Haruka. The half of the bed where Michiru had been sleeping was cool and showed no sign of body heat. Haruka rubbed her head, removed her boxer shorts form between her buttocks and went downstairs. Michiru was sitting at the kitchen table. It was strewn with plates and containers that had previously contained left-overs from meals and an empty ice cream pint. Michiru was about to place another morsel into her mouth when she spotted Haruka staring at her from the banister.

"So that's where it's all been disappearing to."  
Michiru dropped her chopsticks and pushed the nearest plate away in an attempt to hide the evidence of her porking episode.  
Haruka smiled. "I like a woman with an appetite."  
Michiru began to move the dishes to the sink, but Haruka continued down the stairs and stopped her.  
"I'll take care of it. I don't suppose you'll want to me to fix you anything else?"  
Haruka took the rest of the plates to the sink while Michiru stood aside in embarrassed silence.  
"Haruka, would you still stay with me if I was fat?"  
"You don't even need to ask. Of course I would." Haruka didn't mention that it was Michiru who was staying at _her_ place. "If anything, you could gain a few pounds."

Haruka took a glance at one of the dishes she was carrying.  
"Michiru? You know this is kikurage?" Haruka pointed to the dark mushrooms on the plate that she had been eating from. "I thought you hated kikurage."  
"I guess that they aren't that bad when you're hungry."  
"Ah," Haruka sighed, as she finished removing the dishes and throwing away the empty pint. "Michiru, if there is anything that you need to say, I'll always be here to listen." With that, Haruka left her lover standing in the kitchen, and went back up to their room to take a shower.

**Majestic Weirdo:** _Yes, I know that I should not be working on two stories at the same time, but I can't help it. I really wanted to write this one too. Sorry for the slow process on Infidelity. Please Review. You can also IM, E-Mail, or if you are lucky enough, find me on certain other places of which I am a member of. If you would like to know more about me or just want to contact me, please see my info. I must say this again: I am not male, do not call me "dude", "guy", or "man". Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

Michiru had hoped that Haruka would see her that morning, but she hadn't noticed that she had been eating kikurage, and it was one of her least favorite foods. She knew that she had been acting oddly the previous night and she had made things seem even more suspicious. Michiru's goal was to stay with Haruka as long as she could, and she knew that in a few months, her belly would be too large to be explained by a few extra snacks. Michiru waited until she heard Haruka turn on the shower before she went into one of the five downstairs bathrooms. She pinned up her hair before she pulled up the toilet set. Michiru stuck one of her fingers down her throat as far as she could and then she released the contents of her stomach. She rinsed her mouth with water from the sink and brushed her teeth with one of the spare toothbrushes Haruka kept in the room. She brushed for several minutes to be sure that Haruka wouldn't notice any stomach acid on her breath when she kissed her. 

Michiru hadn't eaten much since she knew that she was pregnant, or actually, she hadn't kept much in her stomach. She ate only enough to keep from passing out. She hoped that after letting Haruka see her eat like that, she would be expected to gain some weight. Michiru thought that she was about two months pregnant and she was trying to keep the baby as small as possible without resorting to drugs. She didn't want the baby, but she also didn't have the heart to destroy an innocent life. It was bad enough that she would have to hurt Haruka when it all became too apparent. The woman dabbed her tears with a wad of toilet paper and flushed it down along with the vomit. She undid her hair and walked back up to the bedroom in her most normal manner.

The woman was about to climb back into bed when the shower stopped. Michiru quickly pulled the covers over her body and closed her eyes. Haruka stepped out of the bathroom a moment later. And quietly crossed the room to her dresser and pulled out a clean pair of boxers and a tight training bra. Haruka pulled them on, went to another drawer and took out a pair of sweat pants. Haruka went over to Michiru and kissed her cheek.  
"I love you," she whispered, kissing Michiru's ear. Then she went outside to run some laps.

Haruka's words made Michiru feel even worse and she couldn't find any sleep. By the time that Haruka came back into the room and took another shower, it was after the time that she normally got up. Michiru was sitting on the made bed when Haruka came out of the bathroom this time.  
"Want a massage, Haruka?" Michiru asked in a sensual tone.  
Haruka smiled and helped herself to an eyeful as Michiru undid her silk robe and sifted her short blond hair with her hand.  
"I don't think I'd mind."  
Michiru patted the bed beside her.  
"Lie on your back.

Haruka obeyed and let Michiru rub her shoulders from the front. Michiru always preferred to do it that way so that she could gaze into Haruka's lovely eyes. After a few moments, Haruka began to give Mcihiru a massage of her own. Michiru allowed Haruka to fondle her backside as she let her hands wander slightly below Haruka's shoulders. Michiru reached over to her nightstand while she still straddled Haruka and grabbed the tube of body oil. Michiru rubbed the substance into Haruka flesh while she let Haruka penetrate her with her fingers. Michiru kissed Haruka's lips to distract her lover's fingers. As much as she had loved the gentle touch, it just didn't feel right anymore.

Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist as she had hoped she would, and brought her in closer for an even deeper kiss. Michiru let Haruka kiss her for several minutes, before she pushed lightly on her partner's relatively flat chest to signal that she wanted to stop.  
"Haruka, didn't you want to go to that drifting thing toady? You're going to be late."  
Haruka looked at her clock and jumped of the bed. She quickly tossed on casual-wear and combed her disheavled hair back into her normal style. She sprayed on a bit of cologne and they looked back at Michiru who was still gazing at her with an amused expression.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come?"  
"I don't like that sort of thing, Haruka. You know that the only reason why I would go to watch cars is if you were in one of them," Michiru answered coyly.  
"You're really missing out," Haruka suggested.  
Michiru smiled, but didn't say anything.  
Haruka sighed. "Do you want me to bring you anything?" she asked before she left the room.  
Michiru refrained from listing several of the foods that she had recently been craving and shook her head.  
"No, I'm fine. Have a good time, Haruka."

* * *

**Majestic Weirdo:** _Please review. They help me very much. I will be gone for a few days and I need to write a chapter of Infidelity before another chapter of this fic, so I may not update for a bit. I still haven't gotten to correcting some of my older fanfictions. Sunset has so many mistakes that it drives me insane. If you see any big errors in this story, Paralyzed,or in Infidelity, please tell me. Thanks._


	3. Chapter 3

Michiru took a tampon from one of the several boxes she kept in the bathroom. She unwrapped the object, pushed the applicator all the way, and let the cotton wad fall into the toilet. Michiru flushed it and placed the empty barrel and the wrapper in the waste bin in a way that Haruka could see them when she emptied the trash. Michiru knew that Haruka would not touch her there if she thought that she was on her period and it was about time that she would normally be having one. Haruka would be gone for a few more hours, so Michiru thought that she would go shopping to look for a birthday gift for Haruka. Her birthday was only in two weeks. Michiru always made love to her partner on that day, and she would make it even more special since it might be their last time, but she simply wanted to buy her something more meaningful than a new pair of boxers this year.

The woman took the purse that best fit her white overcoat and slipped on a pair of matching heels. She put an apple into her bag on the way to her car in case she felt too lightheaded to drive. Michiru decided that she was not quite dizzy enough to be a danger on the road and headed toward one of the city's large shopping centers. Michiru was deep in thought about what to buy and her hands slipped from the wheel as she momentarily let her mind wander. Her attention came back as several cars blared their horns at her. Michiru shot back to attention and barely missed slamming into one of the parking lot ramp supports. Michiru took the first parking space she saw even though it was much further from the mall's entrance than she would have liked. She pulled the apple from her purse and bit hastily into it so that she wouldn't cause any more disturbances. If she had an accident and had to go to the hospital, Haruka would be told of her pregnancy. Michiru waited in the car for five minutes to let the food settle a bit before she dared to enter the mall. She still felt sick, but she knew that she would be able to handle herself better.

Michiru didn't see anything that she thought Haruka would like until she came to one of the fine jewelry stores. There was a gold band embedded with an amber stone in the center on display. As much as Michiru wanted to get the ring, she decided against it. Haruka was likely to take it as a token of deeper commitment, and Michiru knew that she would see it as a cruel joke if she left the day after giving her such a gift. Michiru passed the store and continued through the mall to find something more discreet. Michiru didn't find a thing after going through the entirety of the huge complex. She was even more drawn to the ring on the way back. She wasn't sure why, but Michiru went into the store, paid the full cost in cash, and left with the ring box in her pocket.

Michiru was about to get back into her car when a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. The man drew her back toward him and pulled her into an embrace.  
"Michiru, it's time to go," the soft, feminine voice whispered into her ear.  
Michiru straightened in the grasp. "Please, two more weeks, Haruka-"  
"No, I can't let you do that," the voice continued.  
"Haruka will be so wor--"  
The man pulled her closer and let go of her shoulder to stroke her slightly raised abdomen.  
"I though we had an agreement. Do I need to show you more?"  
"Please, please just two more-"  
"You wouldn't have any reason to stay if she was no longer in this world. I could take care of that problem in only a moment, but since you were so obedient, I though I would give you the privilege to say your farewells and let the one that you feel so much for to continue to exist in this world."  
"Her birthday-"

The world around Michiru suddenly changed from the environment of the mall's parking to her own bedroom. She could see Haruka on the bed looking at the latest issue of her F1 racing magazine. Michiru saw her lover drop the magazine and start to clutch at her throat as her blue-green eyes bulged in terror. Michiru closed her own eyes, but she still could see Haruka's face turning blue as she suffocated. Michiru found that all she could do was see the vision and she could not do anything to stop what was happening. Haruka let one more desperate gurgling sound before she fell down on the bed with her glazy, terrified eyes focused on Michiru. The man holding Michiru chuckled lightly and brought Michiru back from the third of Haruka's possible deaths that he had shown to get her to comply. The man led her toward the portal that had appeared at the front of the car and the woman who carried his child stepped through without another word. 


	4. Chapter 4

Haruka could have sworn that she had seen a flash of aqua colored hair as she walked through the mall, but she ignored it. She supposed that it was just some girl on a vacation from Harajuku, and didn't think that it could be Michiru. Haruka continued to pass through mall. She planned to buy Michiru some warmer clothes for night. This winter was far cooler than any she had seen before, but Michiru still continued to wear lingerie for her. Haruka had noticed that she had been looking a bit ill lately. The color had seemed to drain from her skin, and she seemed to always be tired and weak. Haruka stopped at a jewelry shop before she arrived at the one she was really looking for.

Haruka walked into the shop and inspected the engagement rings that they had on display, as she always did when she shopped without Michiru. She always looked to see which kind of ring would look best on her lover's finger. This time, a certain ring really caught her attention.

"Excuse, can I see this one please?" she asked, pointing to the ring that she was interested in.

"Of course sir," the woman over the counter responded.

The woman unlocked the glass case, carefully removed the box, and placed it on the counter.

Michiru would love the ring, Haruka was sure of it. It was having the courage to give it to her that was the problem. Haruka took another good look at the ring. It was a gold ring with a large, perfectly cut aquamarine stone in the middle and small diamonds placed around the rest of the band.

"I'll take it," She decided.

The woman looked strangely at Haruka as she pulled a wad of cash from her wallet. Haruka counted it and then handed it to the woman.

"I'll just take the box."

The woman nodded, still staring at her. She recounted the money. Her eyebrows rose to almost the top of hairline.

"This is too much-"

"Keep the change."

"Would you like a wara-"

Haruka was beginning to become annoyed.

"No, I'm in a hurry so will you please just sell this to me?"

"Yes sir, excuse me."

The woman placed the cash in the register and then handed her the ring box.

"Thank you very much, sir. She's a lucky woman," she said before Haruka left.

"No, I'm the lucky one," Haruka sighed, and left the store.

Haruka completely forgot about buying Michiru the pajamas. She was too deep in thought think about how to propose to Michiru to pay attention to anything else. Haruka didn't think that she could make it very dramatic. She wasn't one for speeches, and she didn't think having a plane write it in the sky would be the right thing. Just asking Michiru to marry her would probably be too sudden. Haruka was still thinking about what to do when she saw Michiru. She was about to say something when she saw a man approach her. Haruka was about to warn her, but then the man wrapped his arms around her. The man pulled Michiru closer and kissed her check and he seemed to be touching her bellow the waist. Haruka was speechless. Michiru did nothing at all and continued to let the man hold her.

Haruka could not see very much or hear anything from where she was, but what she saw was more than enough. She took a good look at the ring she had bought. Haruka wasn't angry, but she was confused. Michiru had always had men after her, but she didn't think that she would be unfaithful. Michiru was always so honest with her. Tears began to spill from Haruka's eyes and she quickly wiped them away so that nobody would have the chance to see her cry. More tears kept coming and eventually Haruka stopped trying to conceal them. Haruka looked back one more time, but there was nobody where the two had been standing. Haruka wiped at her eyes again and looked closer. They were still there, but now they were walking toward a large, black-purple void. After all the enemies she had fought as Sailor Uranus, she had begun to recognize a portal when she saw one. Haruka sprinted toward them, but Michiru and the man that she had been with had disappeared into it. Haruka finally called Michiru's name, but of course, there was no response.

The swirling portal began to steadily grow smaller. Haruka wanted to follow Michiru and figure out whatever was happening, but after all, Michiru hadn't seemed in the least reluctant to follow the man. Haruka wanted Michiru to be happy, and if she wanted to be with that man, she wouldn't do anything about it. Haruka looked back into the shrinking black portal. Then something came to her. What kind of man travels in portals? She knew that there must be something wrong and the man was no ordinary human, but her transformation stick had not appeared, so he must not have been a new enemy. Haruka was not sure of what to do. She was considering leaving the place, but then she stumbled upon something. It was a box identical to the one in her pocket. Haruka bent down and opened it to expose the ring that Michiru had bought. Haruka new that it must have been for her since Michiru knew what her favorite stone was. It didn't look like anything a man would wear, but maybe he had bough it for her. Haruka didn't think about the second option, though. She placed it alongside its twin in her pocket, and with renewed confidence, reached into the diminishing portal as it closed and let herself be pulled into the void.

* * *

**Majestic Weirdo:** _Please review_. _There are other things that I could be doing than wrtting this stuff. Mainly playing video games or online games. Suggestions and comments really help me continue to write, so if you have **ANYTHING** to say, please review or email me. You can also IM me. _Oh yeah, I have added some more info in my profile if you care to know more about me. Thanks for reading. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Majestic Weirdo**: Just a note. You should assume that Haruka is usually speaking Japanese, so don't think that it is strange that I said that she asked something in English. I think that is why I added the bit of Japanese. Oh, I hope you understand the Spanish.I did give a little explanation. Thanks to Ka-san who gave me the idea with the "me mucho gusto", even though that probably isn't what you meant to say. I just found some mistakes in this after reading it over, so I have replaced the chapter. Read on and enjoy.

* * *

Haruka was surrounded by beautiful women when she awoke, and if there was ever something she didn't mind, it was beautiful women. She was in a white padded room that looked like a very enlarged room at a sanitarium. It seemed to reach on forever. Haruka's eyes first opened to see a girl who appeared to be in her later teenage years. She had pale mahogany skin, long dark hair that was tied in two braids by bright green ribbons that perfectly matched her eyes. She wasn't wearing anything other than the two ribbons and a sweet smile that Haruka instantly fell in love with. The girl definitely was not Japanese, or even Asian. The girl said something in a small, high voice in a language she didn't recognize as her native tongue, English, Spanish, German, or French. Haruka was about to try talking to her, when something warm and soft pressed against her arm. 

Haruka looked to her side to see another girl of incredible beauty, this one with fair skin, blue eyes, and light blond hair. She was also naked, Haruka noticed more than happily.

"Where am I?" Haruka asked in English, trying to pull away from the girl in case she was a minor. Haruka thought she looked as if she would understand English.

The girl didn't answer, and pulled Haruka back to her before she bumped into another girl.

"Eso no es importante. Nosotros te podemos hacer feliz." The blonde said.

Haruka froze. Was she hearing right? She was sure that the girl said something about making her happy. As much as she desired that, she had no desire to go to prison over touching a minor.

"Ella es muy lindo, no?" the blonde girl said to another of the Spanish-speaking girls in the room.

"Si! Mire a su ojos! Son muy bonitos!"

The rest of the girls just looked as the two carried on a conversation about the way she looked. A girl that looked like she could have been Indian crawled across the room toward her on all fours. Haruka scooted back from the temptation and into the woman she had almost bumped into before. This woman looked a few years older than the rest and looked as if she could be Japanese.

"Onegai, boku wa doko ni desuka?" Haruka asked.

The woman said something that was in Chinese and then pulled Haruka toward her body.

Haruka was about to ask the Spanish-speaking blonde again, since she seemed to understand her, but then the woman who was holding her allowed herself possession of Haruka's lips and removed Haruka's clothing without a struggle. Haruka couldn't hold back anymore. The woman may have been slightly younger than she was, but definitely over eighteen. Haruka let the woman touch her, and eventually came to not care what age the girls may have been.

* * *

Malus watched his servants take care of the one that had followed them. She wouldn't cause any problems, he could see that now, and he had no reason to bring harm to her. Besides, if the aqua-haired woman's body was rejected, it would take him less time to attempt coaxing another mate. Malus waited until the woman who had followed them was completely under the control of his previous mates and then went back to the aqua-haired woman. He stroked her abdomen tenderly and bent down to kiss the woman. None of the others he had brought had ever lasted so long. She had held it for three months now, and none of the others had lasted more than three weeks. He was beginning to feel something for her that he hadn't felt for the others. 

Malus had never cared for a human woman after all the years. The women of his kind had long since disappeared , but soon the one who would rule would be born from this aqua-haired woman. She would be called _Beryl._

* * *

Majestic Weirdo: Please review. If you have any ideas for this story, Infidelity, or new ones, please tell me. Thanks 


	6. Chapter 6

**Majestic Weirdo:** _Hello, and once again, thank you for reading. Yes, by Beryl, I do mean the Dark Moon queen that started all the problems. I thought, what character would it be worse to be reborn, and then it came to me: Beryl! Or at least that is how I feel._

* * *

Haruka discovered that a total of five of the girls understood English, three Spanish, and one spoke Japanese. However, none of them answered any questions concerning where she was. Haruka gave up after three of their sensual responses and pulled the green-eyed girl into her now equally bare lap while she continued to let the Chinese woman caress her cheek. The Spanish-speaking girls came in closer followed by the Indian girl and several others. Haruka let herself sink into the Asian woman's bosom and fingered the cute, dark-skinned, green-eyed beauty. The girl let out a little cry that Haruka decided was almost as adorable as her face. Haruka pulled from the woman who was holding her and pulled the girl down onto the white padded floor. Haruka climbed on top of her, ignoring the other girls' disappointed cries, and had her way with her, without giving a thought about Michiru. 

The blond girl's friend fed Haruka grapes while another girl that she had not seen before washed them down with a jug of wine. Haruka could never remember being happier. In fact, she wasn't remembering much of what had happened to her before she was here, but she didn't consider that to be a bad thing. Haruka was about to kiss the girl with the wine jug, when her hand came down on the jacket that she had been wearing. She was about to dismiss it and continue with the girls when she noticed a bulge in one of the pockets. She pulled the objects from the pocket and stared at the two ring boxes. Haruka opened one of the boxes to see the ring with the garnet. In her mind, she saw a vision of a pretty smiling woman with despicable sea-colored hair. She hadn't seen the woman in the room, but somehow, she felt sad. Haruka closed the box and opened the other. She saw herself in the mall buying the ring, and the woman there saying how lucky somebody was. Haruka knew that something wasn't right. She pulled her clothes back on and pushed the girls away from her.

Haruka ran down the seamless white room to look for an exit of some sort, but she found none. She went back to the Japanese girl and grabbed her up by the neck. The other girls scooted back as Haruka tightened her grip on the girl's throat and threw her against the padded wall.

"WHERE THE H--L AM I!" she shrieked at the girl, picking her back up from the floor and staring into her face.

The girl began to cry and whatever she was trying to say became incoherent as it was lost in her sobs. Haruka hadn't meant to hurt her, but she felt as if these girls had taken something very important to her, and she was going to find out just what it was. Haruka pulled the girl's face up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Please tell me where I am," she tried again.

The girl continued to cry and mumble in a way that Haruka couldn't understand her, so she went to one that spoke English. The girl cringed as Haruka approached her this time.

"Where am I?"

The girl looked startled and hesitated to answer. Haruka glared at her.

"Ma-malus-he told us to take care of you-"

"Malus?" Haruka repeated.

"He said that you were-were lost in here-that you followed that-that woman-"

"Lost where? What woman?"

"You were lost in a time warp. Malus brought you back to his lair and left you here with us. He was very generous-you shouldn't be so-so angry-"

Haruka knelt down beside the girl and looked her in the eye.

"I won't hurt you. Just tell me everything you know. Starting with the woman."

The girl nodded. "You followed into the portal that he made into this space. You were after the woman he took. The one that had green hair. Malus said that she was someone important to you."

A new memory of Michiru appeared in Haruka's mind for each word the girl said. She was beginning to realize just what the woman might have been to her.

"Tell me more," Haruka instructed.

"Malus needs her to bear his child, so he brought her here a few months ago. He let her go back to where you came from, and then he took her back. Malus said that she was what you call a lover to you, so he didn't want to hurt you because that would make her sad."

Everything came back to Haruka that instant, including her rage.

"HE NEEDS HER FOR WHAT?"

* * *

**Majestic Weirdo:** _Haruka can do some pretty scary things when she is angry...if you read Ruin, you saw what she does to peolpe who touch Michiru like that, not to mention impegnate...Doesn't look too good for Malus. Anyway, please review. I would appreciate comments or suggestions of any kind._ Oh, and a while ago, somebody aksed if I was going to have her do anything to Hiroshi for what he did to his own daughter, I might think about it after this story and Infidelity are finished. 


	7. Chapter 7

Michiru on the other hand awoke to see a par of bright red eyes peering into hers. As startling as they were, his eyes were eerily beautiful, along with the rest of him. He had silky black hair that came to his knees, and smooth pale skin that showed no sign of aging. Malus's features were so delicate that you would only be able to tell that he was not just a surprisingly tall woman if he were to be seen without the white robe he wore. Michiru had seen firsthand that he was male indeed. Malus had taken her while she was not conscious, which she assumed was from mercy, but she had seen him undress. He had been far larger than the strap-on that Haruka sometimes used, and probably bigger than a human had the genes to become. After she had agreed to come with him, Malus had promised that no pain would come to her, or to Haruka, and he had kept his word in all ways.

"I am glad that you are awake, Michiru, I have been waiting," he said in his soft, somewhat comforting voice. "There is something that I want to know."

Michiru sat up from the enormous be that she had been lying in and looked Malus in the eye.

"Do you remember the queen of the Silver Millennium?"

Michiru gasped. If he was speaking of Queen Serenity, he was probably an ally. She hadn't felt a negative presence around him, but she still didn't understand his intentions.

"Queen Serenity? What-"

Malus pressed one of his perfectly manicured fingers against her lips.

"Do you recall the power that she had?"

"The Ginzoushou holds infinity power-"

"Yes, and do you remember what she did with those powers?"

"Her Majesty purified all with evil hearts and brought peace to the lan-"

"Is that really how you saw it? That woman made you an outcast. You had nothing but loneliness, but I too have undergone the same as you. My people once allied with your "Queen Serenity" under our own respective sovereign, but she was betrayed, and with those terrible powers, we were cast to a desolate world of darkness and solitude. After many years, under a greater power, we were able to have another try at the kingdom of light that was rightfully ours. The White Moon queen discovered this, however, and she destroyed our world. Our queen and some of her servants managed to escape. That was when the war began. We were not able to seize the kingdom, but we were eventually able to defeat the queen. Before she died, she sent the princess and her protectors to your time, and now there is something greater standing in our way. The princess was reborn with the crystal in her body, and the child that she is now carrying also holds the same power. What is more is that the soul of the White Moon Queen is about to be reborn. I will need your help to stop her."

Malus removed his finger from Michiru's lips and watched her face become an expression of fear, anger, and misunderstanding. Michiru was about to protest any part in going against her queen, but with only a touch to her temple, Malus brought her mind under his control.

"Yes, my lord," Michiru agreed, standing from the bed so that she could kneel before him.

"That is much better," Malus said, resting his pal on her head, "But I want you to get some more rest first. Then you will take care of the princess."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

**Majestic Weirdo: **_Thank you for reading. Sorry if this chapter is a little short, but you do get more info on Malus! Not only has he touched her, he has also manipulated her mind. I think I am going to feel pretty sorry for Malus when Haruka gets her hands on him! Oh yeah, I have decided to write a short story about Hajime's life after the stun gun episode. I just had so much fun writing that part in Ruin, that I had to do more. Now there are three stories that I will be writing at one time...Please review and share any suggestions._


	8. Chapter 8

**Majestic Weirdo:** _I am so sorry for the slow update. My story Infidelity, which I was also working on was deleted due too a lot of people complaining about it. I was not able to upddate anything for a while, so it wasn't just because I was taking my time. Some of the opinions in this chapter are as of what the character would feel, not all of mine. Infidelity will be added here again after I finish this story, which may turn out longer than I thought._

* * *

Usako, do you think that you'll be fine here by yourself?" Mamoru asked his wife.  
""Of course Mamo-chan! Just bring me some ice cream on your way back, okay? Oh also, could you get some of those red candy things, and those microwave desserts, and-"  
Mamoru tried to write down the entire list of all fifty things Usagi had asked for.  
"Okay Usako, but you know that you're going to have to tone it down a bit after the baby comes."  
"Mamo-chan? How could you ever suggest that I am FAT? That's just the baby, silly!"  
Mamoru shook his head. "Usako, I you're not fat at all. You have such a nice figure. Really!"  
Usagi placed her hands on her expanded hips and beamed with pride.  
"Now, Usako, if you feel any pain at all, call the midwife, and then call me, okay?  
Usagi nodded, added five more things to her list of foods, and then saw Mamoru off to work.

Usagi Chiba flopped down on the couch and turned the TV onto the Food channel. She was a wife now, after all, and she could barely cook a thing with burning it. Mamoru always ate what she cooked, but she knew that he didn't enjoy anything except for the curry, which looked disgusting, but tasted fine. The man on the television was demonstrating how to make some sort of fancy cake that Usagi knew she could never make in a million years. She gave up and changed the channel to a magic girl anime. Usagi scoffed at how ridiculous the girls looked in their tacky boots, short skirts, and white leotards. Who in the world would even think of wearing something like that? Usagi was about to change the channel again when her eye caught a movement in the hall. Usagi muted the TV and listened for a sound. There was definitely something in the house. Usagi hid behind the couch, hoping that whatever robber, murder, or molester of pregnant women, would pass by without noticed the quavering blond buns of hair that were sticking up in view.  
Despite Usagi's hopes, a set of footsteps came down the hall and stopped right in front of the couch. Usagi gave up and put her hands in the air.

"Please take whatever you want! Just don't hurt me or take any of the food!" Usagi pleaded.  
Usagi's eyes widened as the figure walked around the couch. The woman smiled and placed her hand on top of Usagi's head.  
"Mi-michiru-san! OH MY GOD! YOU SCARED I REALLY THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME!" Usagi shouted as she instantly recognized the woman she had always admired, not even wondering how she had gotten in.  
Michiru didn't say anything. She could see that the woman was in her latest stage of pregnancy, but that didn't inspire any sympathy for the one who had betrayed her kind. The other woman gave out a little cry as Michiru tightened her grip on one of Usagi ponytails and pulled her up from the floor.  
"OWWW! MICHIRU-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THAT HURTS!"  
Michiru said nothing, but continued to smile as she plunged the kitchen knife, which she had been holding in her other hand, into Usagi's abdomen, aborting the life of the child, and shortly after, the life of the Moon Princess herself.

* * *

It took Haruka five revolutions around the white room to find the exit. The exit was not a door of any kind, but what appeared to be a small portion of the portal she had traveled through. The small black thing floating in the air was nothing but a speck, but the instant Haruka reached out to touch it, she felt her body being sucked into a different dimension. A moment later, Haruka was in what could pass as a decent sitting room, adorned with several white chairs and sofas. She wasn't very pleased to see exactly what was sitting on them, however. Unlike the previous room, this one's occupant's were male, but like the previous room, the occupants were naked. Haruka did her best not to vomit as one of the men got up and approached her. The expression of lust on his face was sickening. Haruka backed up against the wall.

"GET THE H - - L AWAY FROM ME!" Haruka shrieked as loud as she could.  
A few other men had left their business to also take a closer look at the newly arrived woman, their expressions copying that of the first man's. Haruka had absolutely no tolerance for men, and she would have no problem tearing off one of their arms if one of the disgusting creatures tried to touch her. Haruka was beginning to think that she should have stayed in the room with that gorgeous green-eyed girl, but she knew that Michiru must be in danger, and she didn't know what she would do if she let anything happen to her. Haruka readied her hands in front of her body to take down the first man. The filthy creature continued to approach her, and Haruka quickly chopped him in the shoulder blade. He fell to the white tile floor unconscious. The other filthy creatures stopped and looked among themselves, then they retreated, avoiding eye-contact with her. Haruka snarled and shoved her foot into the fallen creature's side, and instantly regretted it as her foot sank into the disgusting saggy flesh of the creature.  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Haruka warned. She kicked the man again to turn him on his back so that there would be one less disgusting man-part that she had to see.

Haruka ran around the room several times, the men avoiding her as she came near, and eventually found another fragment of the portal. This one took her took what appeared to be a bedroom, which was once again, completely white. In the side of the room, giving her a very amused glance, was a tall, pale woman, with black hair. Haruka would have found interest in her, if it weren't for her eyes. The bright red orbs seemed as if they peering into her very soul.

"I see that you have made your way here. This was most unexpected, but if you please, you are most welcome to stay."  
Malus much preferred Earth's men over its women, and this woman looked very much like a handsome young man. This attraction was much stronger than what he had felt for the host. He supposed that while he was waiting to for the woman to finish her tasks, he would let the newcomer entertain him. Haruka didn't back away as Malus approached her. She was somewhat entranced in this woman's beauty and was not able to take her eyes off of her. The woman removed the white robe that she ad been wearing and slid it off to expose her perfectly-formed body. Haruka's jaw dropped. Michiru didn't even compare.

Malus had taken a liking to one of his former host's bodies. She was a tall elegant woman who had come from a wealthy European family, and Malus had decided that not only was she the perfect height, she also had the most pleasing human body that he had encountered. The woman had aborted his child after only a week, but he had put her body to good use. The male body that he used had been that of his favorite attendant. He had listened to many human conversations, and came to the conclusion that women were most attracted to large men, so he thought the body would do well in getting his hosts' cooperation. Apparently, this woman was more attracted to the women of her species, so he decided that the female's body would be best.

All Malus needed to do was to take off the robe, and Haruka eyes were exploring the body in a moment. Perhaps she couldn't differentiate him from the other girls she had touched without a though, but Malus wasn't going to complain. Haruka continued to gape at the body he was displayed, and after a few moments, she found the courage to speak.  
"So…so what's your name? "  
"Katinka," Malus said. Along with the body, he had also inherited the accent the woman had.  
"What?" Haruka was unable to understand what the woman was saying, but she seemed to have understood her question.  
"My name is Katinka."  
The woman's accent was odd, but she was definitely speaking Japanese. Haruka inched closer to further inspect her fine features.  
"Are you albino?" Haruka asked. She knew it wasn't polite, but this Katinka had skin that was whiter than paper, and she never had seen eyes that color. Perhaps her hair was dyed.  
Katinka just smiled her equally white smile and filled the space between them. She reached out and pulled Haruka into a deep kiss.

"You like women, yes?" Katinka asked, finally breaking the kiss and beginning to undo her belt buckle.  
Haruka felt that any woman would have reconsidered her sexuality after a kiss like that.  
"Y-yes?" Haruka stuttered.  
Katinka smiled wider as she sat on the bed and beckoned Haruka to her. Looking at another woman had never bothered Haruka, but she wasn't one to be completely unfaithful. Haruka backed away from the bed and shook her head.  
"I'm sorry, I can't. I-" Haruka tried.  
Katinka pouted. "Can't. Are you sure about that?" she asked, showing off a rather sensual pose.  
"I need to find someone. I just got lost here, you see. Michiru- she was kidnapped. I need to find her, so can you please tell me the way out of here?"

Being rejected was one of the things that Malus hated the most, and this woman whom he had spared out of the mercy of his heart, was rejecting him. Katinka's body was absolutely flawless, but still she cared more about his host. Malus was rather agitated, but one more try wouldn't hurt.

Katinka got off of the bed and put her hands on her voluptuous hips.  
"Just forget about her, she isn't important. I can do so much more for you, Haruka."  
The first part was simply cruel, but how in the world did this woman know her name? Haruka picked her belt up from the floor and brandished it in front of her. Malus didn't realize the mistake he had made until he noticed that Haruka didn't have intentions to do anything sexy with her belt.  
"How do you know my name?"  
"You're famous, you know," Katinka said, remembering that Haruka was a popular racer in her country.

Despite her decent answer, there was something in Katinka's eyes that Haruka did not like. She was hiding something.  
"Where is she!" Haruka screamed.  
Malus gave up the act. It wasn't like Haruka would be able to hurt him at all. "You won't see her again. She's mine now."  
"WHAT THE F - - K ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"  
Malus shifted to his male body, so that she might recognize the man she had caught a glimpse of. Haruka gasped, and tried to attack him, but he activated a barrier before she could touch him.

Malus laughed as Haruka tried to pound her way through the barrier, but then he noticed a symbol appear on her forehead. It was the same symbol that one of the three protectors of the outer White Moon Kingdom had possessed. A golden light radiated from the woman as the men's clothing she had been wearing transformed into the uniform of a sailor senshi. The woman shouted something and Malus' barrier shattered in an instant as a ball of light crashed into it. Malus dodged the attack before it could hit him, but the woman was on him in half a second. Haruka grabbed Malus by his throat and lifted him from the floor.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Haruka blared.  
"U-uranus, y-you will not f-find her," he choked.  
Haruka smashed his head into the wall several times before she could get answer from him.  
"She went to the Chiba residence. It is too late now-"  
Haruka slammed Malus' head into the wall ten more times until his body was completely limp. She hadn't quite killed him, since she might need more questions answered. She tossed him into the corned and tried to find another exit, but there where none to be found. Haruka was about to start looking again, when a portal appeared in the middle of the room.

"Malus, I did what you-" Michiru stopped as her eyes fell on the crumpled form on the floor and the figure standing over him.  
"Michiru! I was so worried about you!" Haruka exclaimed, hardly believing her eyes.  
"Don't you take another step, you traitor! I know who you are, Uranus!"  
"Michiru, What are you talking about, I was-"  
"If you take one more-"  
Michiru paused as Haruka enveloped her in a tight embrace. She could feel the woman's warm tears as she held her even tighter.  
"I'm so glad that you're o-  
Michiru pushed the woman from her with a force she had never experienced before. Uranus flew into the wall, cracking the wall before she fell beside the man she had recently adorned the floor with. Michiru rushed to Malus' side immediately.  
"Are you alright dear?"

* * *

**Majestic Weirdo:** _Poor Usagi, even poorer Mamoru. Not to mention poor Haruka. She's been so abused in my stories lately. I have no idea why; I absolutely love her!_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Usual:** Once again, sorry for the late update. I will be gone this week, so it will be at least 8 days until the next chapter. Thanks.

* * *

"Dear, are you alright?" Michiru asked yet again, cradling the man in her arm. Michiru's eyes brightened as Malus slowly came to.

A moment later an attendant rushed into the room to see what the commotion was about. Michiru pointed to her fallen partner on the floor.

"Get _that_ out of my sight. I will deal with her later."

Haruka moaned as the man pulled her out f the room by her armpits. Nothing felt broken, but she had no doubt that if Michiru had pushed her any her harder, the impact would have sent a number of ribs into her lungs. Still, the pain in her back and head were almost too much to bear. The man continued to drag her down a long white hall until they came to a room that resembled the first one she entered, except this room had a rough floor of granite-like stones. The man pushed her into the room and quickly closed and bolted the door before she could find the strength to pick herself up. Haruka didn't attempt to escape or even plan her exit. As she rested her head on one of the less-jagged stones, she thought about what had just happened.

Haruka remembered that one of the girls had mentioned something about Michiru being a bearing a child, but she had hoped to find her before any such thing befell he, however, Michiru had to be at least four months pregnant. Haruka still couldn't understand how anything like that could have happened and was debating with herself about whether Michiru was truly pregnant. First of all, Michiru was faithful and honest. Even if she didn't want to be with here anymore, she would have said so and at least waited until she moved out to start a family with the mystery man. Michiru had been acting a bit odd lately, but she was often more irritable when she was on her period, which Haruka knew she was from the tampon wrappers in the trash. Haruka couldn't just ignore what the girl had said, what Katinka had said, and not to mention the lump in Michiru's abdomen. Also, why had Michiru been wearing a robe identical to the one Katinka had worn?

Before Michiru had arrived in the room, Haruka had felt a pain in her heart, as if she had lost something very important to her- even more painful than the loss of Michiru's faith. Either way, she was going to kill that man the instant she got out of the room. Haruka tried to force it out of her mind, but the facts were clear; Malus had impregnated Michiru and most likely done something to turn her lover against her. Haruka finally managed to stand, but the moment she did, she was overcome by nausea. Haruka retched twice and emptied herself of the grapes she had been hand-fed earlier. Haruka had never felt so sick.

* * *

"Excuse me."

Rei jumped at the voice and then paused her sweeping to turn toward the schoolgirl holding up two of the friendship charms sold at the shrine.

"I'd like to buy these, please."

"Yes, of course," Rei said kindly, although still rattled. She accepted the money from the girl's hand and waved as she walked down the steps.

Rei had been quite nervous since the previous night. The fire had given her a warning of some sort, but she hadn't been able to comprehend the meaning. Although she didn't completely understand, she had a feeling that Usagi was in danger. She had called Usagi every hour, startling her pregnant friend with the concern that she didn't often bother to show. Rei finished sweeping the front steps and went into her room to call Usagi again. She didn't answer the first time, which wasn't unusual because she was often too busy eating to talk, but by the third time, Rei knew that something was wrong. Usagi also had a bad habit of talking while she ate, and Usagi would still pick up the phone if she were in the middle of one of her many daily meals.

Rei rushed to her car and began to speed the ten mile distance to Mamoru and Usagi's house. Four police cars and an ambulance blared past her on the way to the house, and though she prayed otherwise, they pulled onto the exact street that she was headed for. Rei nearly crashed when she saw the scene in front of the Chiba residence. Mamoru, who had only gone to the ice cream parlor instead of work to surprise his wife, had returned less than fifteen minutes later to find Usagi in the condition that Michiru had left her in. Mamoru himself hadn't made the call for help, but the neighbors who had received an earful of Mamoru's anguished screams. A group of paramedics burst into the house, but one stayed behind, along with two of the police to help contain the frantic man and get the facts. The surrounding neighbors were also being interrogated.

Rei ran to the house and ducked under the tape they had surrounded it with. One of the officers grabbed her arm before she could get any further.

"Miss, you're going to need to step behind the tape."

Rei angrily shook his hand off of her, but didn't go any further in fear of what she might see. "W-what happened?" she asked shakily, tears persistently leaping from her eyes. The man solemnly shook his head, his amiable face falling into an expression of sympathy.

"Mrs. Chiba had and accident."

"IS SHE OKAY?" Rei shrieked, clutching her hands to her heart.

"It appears that she was preparing dinner. Her hand must have slipped."

The tears fell even harder. Rei was about to question further when they brought the lifeless body from the house. Michiru had carefully placed a cutting board and arranged meat and vegetables on it in a sloppy manner that could have perfectly passed as the beginning of the dish on TV that Usagi had been trying to make. Rei watched in horror as the body was heaved past her on a gurney. Before they had a chance to completely zip the body bag, Rei caught a ghastly glimpse of Usagi's face. She was still smiling that pretty, semi-spaced out smile of hers. Even her blue eyes, although cloudy, seemed to be happy. Rei knew that Usagi wasn't that foolish. Sure she was a klutz, but she had the sense to not cut with the knife facing her body. In fact, she didn't think that Mamoru kept any sharp knives in fear of Usagi's safety. Rei could only watch as the body of her best friend was loaded into the ambulance out of view. This was not an accident. Rei was sure of that

* * *

Malus was beginning to fele better as Michiru held him against her bosom when he once again felt the presence of the Crystal. This was much stronger than the force that had come from the Usagi., and it was far closer. Simply down the hall, in fact.


	10. Chapter 10

**Majestic Weirdo:** _Hello my dear readers. I am sorry for the delay. Anyway, for those who read Rejection, and were wondering about what happens with Ayame, you will not have to wait long. I will be adding a short fic about Ayame's life. If you haven't noticed, I have a thing about people getting what they deserve. I was planning one for Hajime from Ruin, which I never got to, and I am still thinking about Hiroshi. However, school is about to begin again. Also known as less time to play games and more time to be typing essays (more often fanfics than essays), so I actually may be updating at the same rate. At least I hope so. Please review. I am as usual willing to incorporate any good ideas you have to offer._

* * *

Michiru set off to Haruka's room after Malus had been properly tended to. As Malus had said, she was also detecting the aura of the Crystal, which was yet another reason to kill Uranus. Not only had she assisted in the isolation and destruction of her kingdom, she had injured her mate, and had the audacity to touch her as if she were someone familiar. The Silver Crystal was a formidable weapon, as they had all seen in the past, but now they had something more powerful. Still, it would be better if such a power no longer existed. Michiru had no idea of how Uranus had gotten hold of the crystal to begin with; she remembered it as something that could only be wielded by a female member of the White Moon family. Michiru ignored it and continued to head toward the room without giving it another thought. 

Michiru unlocked the door to the holding cell. Her nose was greeted with a rather pungent odor as she did so. Sailor Uranus had transformed back into her civilian clothing and appeared to be napping at the far end of the room. She had left a rather large pile of vomit right in front of the door, which was where the retched smell was coming from. Michiru, more than a bit disgusted, walked around the pile. Sailor Uranus didn't stir as she approached. It would have been an easy task to kill her while she slept, but she wanted Uranus to suffer.

Haruka awoke to find Michiru standing over her. She was holding a knife covered in dried blood in her right hand. Michiru's left was clenched in a fist. Her lips spread into a vicious smile.

"Did you sleep well?" Michiru asked quite sarcastically.

Haruka rubbed at her eyes. "Michiru? Michiru! What- why are you-""

"Stop mumbling, you fool," Michiru ordered, digging the toe of her white shoe into Haruka's side. "Get up."

Haruka, wincing, did as she was told. "Michiru," she said slowly, as to prolong her life, "I don't know what's happened to you, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this. You're going to be okay."

Michiru decided to wait a moment before she put the knife in Uranus' heart. She was so desperate about helping her that it was amusing. She was the one who would be needing help. Michiru grinned wider, showing nearly all of her teeth. Haruka place her hand on Michiru's abdomen and no longer doubted that her partner was pregnant.

"Michiru, I know this was an accident, so I am not going to hold this against you. We can keep the baby. You always wanted a family right? I always thought that you'd make a wonderful mother."

During the time she had spent in the room, she had realized that a gentle approach would be best. It wasn't Michiru's fault to begin with, and no mater how angry she might have been, she would never stoop so low as to punish Michiru with violence or neglect.

Haruka knelt before Michiru and brought the aquamarine ring from her pocket. She took Michiru's hand, which was startlingly cool, and slipped the band on her finger. Haruka stood up again and wrapped her arms around Michiru.

"I want you to marry me. I love you so much, Michiru. I always wanted to be with you. That day- what I said on the cruise- you know I didn't mean a word. I'll never look at another woman, I swear. Just please say that you'll ma-"

Michiru brought her knee sharply into Haruka'a stomach and pressed her fingertips into her chest to push her away.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch me?" Michiru asked, glaring at the doubled-over form. The vibes from the Crystal fell to nearly a whisper. Michiru didn't question this reaction. She was beginning to become annoyed, and it was about time to end this nonsense. Michiru knelt down next to Haruka and placed the blade of the knife against Haruka's throat. She straddled Haruka's thighs with her own to prevent a struggle.

"Mi-chan. It's me. Haruka," she pleaded. "I love you."

Michiru pressed the knife harder, drawing blood, but not cutting anything vital. Michiru dropped the knife and got up. She kicked Haruka in the side with an angry cry and then stormed out of the room. Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to kill Uranus. There was something in her eyes that seemed so familiar. So _kind_.

* * *

Rei could no longer feel the warm light that Usagi had always given off, but she could sense a similar presence that she hadn't felt before. Ami had picked something up from a nearby dimension that could be nothing other than the Sliver Crystal. Haruka and Michiru's signals were also being picked up from the same area, although Michiru's was somewhat different than usual. Minako and Makoto were deeply devastated, although not so much as Mamoru who was sentenced to remain hospitalized for some time. The fire had shown Rei something the night after Usagi's death. She had seen Usagi, sitting by the TV, a figure behind her coming toward her and stabbing her in the stomach. The vision had ended before she could see the face of the murderer, but she believed it to be a woman. Haruka and Michiru always seemed to detect the enemy before them, and if this had something to do with the Dark Moon, they would have been there first. Setsuna was ready to transport the five of them into the dimension.

Rei held her hand out, ready to fulfill her duty as the new lead of the inner senshi. Holding down a sobs, the rest of the senshi, pilled their hands on top of hers.

"Let's do this."

Makoto gave Rei a very understanding glance. "Let's."

* * *

**Majestic Weirdo:** _Question: Is Law and Order all about rape victims? I mean, this must sound odd coming from me, but it's sick! SICK I SAY!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Majestic** **Weirdo :** _Wellllllll, remember when I said normal updating time would be between two and three days? Can you just forget that I wrote that:) Hehe. Sorry for the very slow update, but do know that I have not forgotten it. Ummmmnn Kadaj...so bishounen...  
_  
_Yeah I know that's random._

* * *

"She's dead," Michiru reported.  
Malus smiled and beckoned her to where he sat on a finely carved chair. Nothing less from my queen", he suggested, reaching up to stroke her cheek.  
Michiru smiled lightly as she was complimented. "Anything for you, my love."  
Michiru bowed before Malus, pecked him on the mouth, and excused herself from the room. 

Something had come over Michiru shortly after leaving Haruka's presence. Her eyes had been so sincere. Even though Michiru clearly remembered her face as that of an enemy, there was something different in her eyes that was not just kind, but warm and loving. She was after all only a reincarnation. Perhaps it was one of her people's strange customs, but the ring that she had been given was absolutely beautiful. How had she known about her fondness of aquamarine? Haruka had acted like she had known her, come to think of it. Maybe there was more to her than she thought, and that was worth inspecting.

Michiru turned to the attendant waiting outside of the door.  
"Bring food and drink to the ruby chamber. A good meal," she ordered.  
"Yes Your Eminence," he replied.  
Michiru continued to the room where Haruka was held. She opened the door, this time, making sure to breathe through her mouth. She was sitting against the wall this time. Haruka greeted her with a rather tired smile. Michiru was surprised that she could still do such a thing after what she had done to her. She was either some sort of masochist or she was more forgiving than anybody had the right to be.

"You can leave now, but I have some questions that I need to ask you."  
Michiru offered her hand to Haruka. "I hope you are not badly hurt," Michiru apologized, pulling Haruka up when she took her hand.  
Michiru was going to begin her interrogations when she noticed the pool of blood on the floor where Haruka had been sitting. The back of her pants were also stained a deep crimson. Haruka's face turned noticeably red.  
"I guess I started early," she said.  
"This," Michiru said shakily, pointing her finger to the floor from where she had backed away. "This is _normal_?"  
Haruka gave her an odd look.

Michiru sucked in a deep breath and inched back to Haruka and took her by the hand.  
"Perhaps it would be better to bathe first," Michiru decided, pulling her outside of the room toward the baths.  
"Clean that up," Michiru ordered another attendant, indicating both of Haruka's messes. "If you say anything about this, I will personally take the liberty of killing you."  
The man nodded. Michiru gave the rest of the men such looks that they said nearly the same thing.

The bathing room was the most splendid by far. The floor was of a clear blue marble, which was refreshing after all of the white. It consisted of at least twenty pools of water, each sprinkled with pink and red rose petals, as was the floor. On one side of the room (it could barely even be called one) was a large waterfall which led into one of the larger pools of water. As Haruka looked up in awe, she noticed that the water seemed to be falling from thin air. Even better than the splendor was the group of four women.

"Your Eminence, will you be requiring a bath now?" the first asked, bowing before Michiru, as did the other three.  
"No, you are to attend her,"" Michiru answered, pushing the shocked Haruka gently toward the four.  
"Yes, Your Eminence," a second replied,  
The third removed her clothing, finding a bit of difficulty with the unusual clothing. The fourth took Haruka's soiled clothing to be washed as the other three led her toward the waterfall without questioning Michiru.

The water was surprisingly warm and the water fell upon her body no harder than a shower. In fact, it felt just like a shower, except there were three women giving her a rubdown instead of just one. Haruka would have taken more pleasure in it as the women lathered her with soap if Michiru hadn't been watching. After they had thoroughly cleansed her body, Haruka was led to one of the pools. The fourth woman who had left with the clothing returned to Michiru's side.  
"Your Eminence, what are you wishes regarding this," she asked, referring to the clothes that she was holding.  
"Leave them in the ruby room."

Michiru continued to watch Haruka after the woman left. The women had finished rubbing her with scented oil and wrapped her in a white robe. They took her back to Michiru, bowed, and stepped aside. Michiru smiled; Haruka looked and smelled rather pleasant now.  
"You must be hungry," she suggested, breaking the awkward silence.  
Haruka nodded and followed Michiru down a different hall and into a red room.

A table piled with every food imaginable covered a fine dining table that ran down the length of the room. Michiru pulled a ruby-encrusted chair from the end of the table and pushed Haruka down in it. Michiru seated herself on a chair two seats down. Haruka simply gaped in awe at the stack of jelly buns in front of her.  
"Can I eat this?"  
Michiru nodded. "They did make this for you." Michiru nudged a platter of a mysterious meat dish toward Haruka. "Try this one," she suggested.

Haruka helped herself to several of the dishes as Michiru carefully inspected her. Michiru sighed and rested her brow upon her palm.  
"Haruka, why are you here? What business do you have with Malus and I?"  
Haruka set her fork back on her plate. "I came here to take you back home."  
"Home?" Michiru asked, disbelieving and raising an eyebrow.  
Haruka got up and walked over to Michiru's seat. She draped her arms over the velvet back of the chair and around Michiru's neck and shoulders.  
"You really don't remember, do you?"

Michiru didn't protest as Haruka leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.  
"I love you Michiru. We've been together so long and I know we'll figure this out."  
Michiru chuckled lightly and gently swept Haruka's arms from around her. "Malus has always been my mate. And you're a woman, Haruka. Have you forgotten?"  
"You never let that get in the way, Michiru. Let me help you remember."

Haruka pulled Michiru up from her seat and pressed her against the wall so that she could look her in the eye.  
"You were Sailor Neptune. We protected the White Moon Kingdom."  
Michiru shook her head and tried to free herself from Haruka's grasp, but she was held with a rather firm grip.  
"We went to high school together. We _live_ together and if I have any say in it, we're going to stay that way."  
"You're crazy!" Michiru insisted, struggling harder.

Haruka continued to hold her, but as Michiru tried to push her away, she took her hand and held it in front of her.  
"Your favorite stone is aquamarine. You're going to become a famous violinist and painter one day. You favorite place is the aquarium, and you hate kikurage."  
Haruka released Michiru and stood back, waiting for her memories to flow back.

Michiru turned around slowly with a sad, confused look on her face.  
"I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but if Malus finds you, he will kill you. He wants you dead, Haruka. I don't know why, but I see no reason for you to be here any longer. Good-bye."

* * *

Haruka awoke in her bed. Michiru was still sleeping beside her. Haruka was about to touch her to see if she was even real when a little girl cheerfully skipped into the bedroom. The pale girl with wavy red hair clutched a teddy bear to her heart with one hand, and a small, worn-out blanket in the other. She was wearing a small white dress over a blue collared blouse.  
"Mama, I'm hungry," she wined, poking her secondary mother until she got out of bed. 

Haruka was speechless, but took the little girl in her arms after she stole one more glance at Michiru.  
"Mama, I'm not a baby anymore. I can walk on my own." The little girl pouted and tugged on her short blond hair to signal her release. "I want pancakes. With strawberries and lots of syrup."  
Haruka put the child down only to envelope her in a hug.  
"What's your name sweetie," she asked in a soft tone.  
"You know my name, Mama," she giggled, "Now let me go."

The girl wriggled out of Haruka's arms when she didn't let her go.  
"I want pancakes!"  
Haruka was still gaping in awe at the child when she began to cry. Haruka panicked. This was supposed to be _Michiru's_ department. She had no idea of what to do. Michiru began to stir as the girl's wailing grew louder. Haruka scooped her up in one arm, ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Haruka put the girl down in the toddler's seat that she assumed to be the child's.  
"I'll make you pancakes, okay? Just quite down or you'll wake your-your mother."  
The girl continued to cry until Haruka dumped a sloppily made pancake onto her plate. Haruka made two more and gave the girl a cup of milk.  
"I'm going to be late," the girl said as she finished the last pancake.  
"Late for what?"  
Haruka finished scrubbing the pan clean and tiredly turned back toward the table.  
"School. Duh, Mama."

If it wasn't for the uniform she was wearing, Haruka would not have known where her "daughter" went to school. It was apparently the same school that Makoto's kids went to.  
"Just wait here, I need to get dressed."

Haruka ran up the stairs, pulled off her pajamas and threw on a clean shirt and a pair of blue jeans. The girl was waiting impatiently by the door. Haruka opened the door and started for the car, but was tugged back by her shirt.  
"My lunch, Mama."  
Haruka stepped back inside and opened the refrigerator door. She pulled out a brown bag and peeked inside. There was a carton of juice and some sort of sandwich. Haruka gave it to the girl.  
"Are we ready?"  
"Mama, is there something wrong. You're acting weirder than usual."  
"No, sweetie, let's go."  
The girl ran to the car and pulled on the door's handle until Haruka unlocked it.

The school was only ten minutes away, and Haruka was more than grateful to drop the girl off.  
"Here," Haruka said, handing the girl the bag, "Don't forget your lunch."  
The girl snorted and grabbed the bag from her mother.  
"So I'll pick you up when?"  
"Twelve!"  
"Oh, okay. I'll- I'll see you later hun."

As the girl slammed the car door shut and stomped away toward the building, Haruka noticed the name on the brown bag.  
Michiru must have been the one who decided to call her Beryl. The name seemed strangely familiar, but that was certainly not something she would name her child. Haruka waved good-bye as the girl walked up to the door. She turned around and waved, and then disappeared into the school. For a moment, her eyes seemed to glow red in the sunlight.

* * *

"Michiru, I'm back," Haruka called.  
Haruka assumed that her lover was still sleeping, but then she heard the alarm clock sounding. Haruka shuffled up the stairs and peeked into the bedroom. Michiru was sleeping soundly. She was a hard sleeper, but not that hard of a sleeper. Haruka hit the snooze button on the alarm clock.  
"Michiru?" 

Haruka swept Michiru's hair from her face and bent down over her.  
"Michiru, it's pretty late. Maybe you…Michiru? Michiru!"  
Haruka tossed back the bed covers and grabbed Michiru's wrist and felt for a pulse. None came. Haruka took Michiru in her arms and shook her frantically.  
"Michiru, wake up. Wake up!" she cried desperately.

Her body was still warm and still rosy. She couldn't be dead. Michiru was healthy, perfectly healthy. Haruka continued to shake the limp body until she was certain that Michiru wasn't going to wake up. Haruka finally picked up the phone to call the paramedics when a flash of red light filled the room. The little girl that had called her "Mama" now stood in the corner of the room. A smile spread across her face. Haruka dropped the phone.

Beryl approached the bed, placed a hand over Michiru's chest, and drained the last of the energy from her body. Then she turned toward Haruka.  
"You're next."


	12. Chapter 12

"Setsuna, what happened there?" Ami asked, finding it difficult to keep the question down any longer.

Pluto sighed and lowered her staff. "The Queen and The Small Lady have disappeared. The King does not even know anything about them, as if the had never existed. The barrier around the royal city has fallen as well, and is vulnerable to attack. I know you can bring her back. You're strong, I know you are. We may not have Uranus and Neptune now, but I know we can do it."

Ami nodded and wiped at her eyes one more time.

"Make sure you focus on Haruka and Michiru, and don't let go," Pluto reminded.

She formed a circle, holding Mercury and Jupiter's hands. Pluto's staff hovered in the air above them and formed a circle over the five. A moment later, there was nobody where they had stood.

* * *

Michiru felt the first pains only momentarily after she sent Haruka away. The room was filled with attendants the moment she uttered a cry of pain. Michiru clutched at her belly in an attempt to stop the burning that was consuming her body. Her entire body felt as if it were aflame. Even the attendants began to back away as Michiru's body fell to the floor in an image of absolute agony. Blood began to pour from all of her orifices until it seemed as there could be none left. A monstrous sound escaped Michiru's body, not from her lips, but from somewhere within.

At that point, the only one in the ruby room was a horror-struck Malus. He knelt down in the pool of blood and took his unconscious mate in his arms. It wasn't supposed to go like this, and she was early as well. The woman's skin was cold and colorless. With another glance, he noticed that she was barely breathing. He had never seen such a violent rejection of the host, but after all, he had heard the call of birth. A strange mixture of overwhelming excitement and sadness fell upon Malus as he realized that his child was about to come and that the woman that was about to give her to him was going to die.

Malus had known that a proper birth was not possible in a human of Earth. There was simply no way that his child would be able to exit as the human babies did from such a small opening. But yet, he had promised the woman than she wouldn't experience any pain. He could only watch as her body was torn apart from the inside out. He silently apologized as he carried Michiru to the bedroom. At least she wouldn't have to die there on the floor.

Malus could feel Michiru steadily gaining in weight as he carried her. As he looked down, he could see that her belly had at least doubled in size. As he laid Michiru on the bed, the child cried out again to let all know that she was coming. Michiru's eyes opened, giving him an accusing, glassy stare as Beryl's foot finally emerged from her body. Her eyes bulged as the leg of a girl of at least ten years forced its way out of her, shortly followed by its twin. Michiru didn't make a sound as the torso came, but Malus turned away so that he wouldn't have to see her expressions any longer.

Beryl was born a horrific sight. She was covered in blood from head to toe with Michiru's innards tangled around arms and in her long hair. Yet Malus saw her as the most beautiful thing imaginable. She was finally here after so many ages. He instantly forgot about Michiru and quickly released the girl from her mother's intestines and lifted her from the bed. Malus then bowed before her, realizing his position compared to her. Beryl placed her hand upon Malus' head.

"Father, what are you doing? Where am I?" she asked in a small, but surprisingly mature voice.

"Beryl, you are home." Malus smiled and took his daughter in his arms

* * *

Haruka awoke exhausted, sweaty, and never needing to urinate more. She pulled off the covers and waddled to the bathroom. She awkwardly squatted down on the seat and then released her bladder. Haruka looked at herself in the mirror as she washed her hands. At first everything seemed normal. Then Haruka snapped into full consciousness and realized that she had either gained twenty-five pounds in a few hours or that she was pregnant.

"This can't be happening," Haruka uttered disbelievingly

As if to tell her wrong, whatever was inside of her changed position, causing Haruka further panic. Haruka backed into the wall, knocking her toothbrush and a bottle of Michiru's lotion onto the floor. At this time, Haruka was completely drenched with sweat. She was about to break down into a fit when a strange white light filled the room. A beam shot out directly from her stomach and the small dots of light began to concentrate before her in the form of a small child.

Before Haruka could pass, out, the girl had fully formed. She was staring at Haruka with a solemnity she had never seen on a child's face.

"Sailor Uranus," the golden-haired child addressed her. "I am going to need your help."

"W-What are you?" Haruka gasped, backing further against the wall.

The girl gave her a small smile. "I suppose it has been a good while since we last met."

As the golden symbol of the moon appeared on the girl's forehead, Haruka regained her stature and bowed so that her head was nearly below the five- year- old's ankles.

"Your Majesty," Haruka uttered.

Haruka had only seen her queen once, but hers was a face that she would never forget.

"Queen Serenity, I await your orders."


	13. Chapter 13

"Sailor Uranus, I am afraid that I must ask you to fight again," said the little girl.

As Haruka raised her head, she further inspected the young reincarnation of her queen. Amazingly, she had arrived fully clothed in a smaller replica of the princess' dress. Her pale blond hair was held in buns tied by silver ribbons that complemented her wide blue- grey eyes. It was definitely Queen Serenity.

"What is it that I must do?" Haruka asked.

Serenity sighed. "Beryl has returned again. If we do not stop her, she will bring the same destruction here that she brought in the Silver Millennium." Serenity rested her face in her small palm. "There may still be time to recover her, but we need to act fast."

"I apologize, Your Majesty, I do not understand."

"She who was reborn to the name 'Michiru'. You love her, do you not? You always cared so much for her. If we make haste, we still could bring her back from Beryl. She intends to use her as vessel, and if she completes that process, Sailor Neptune will be lost with no chance of recovery."

Haruka shifted her position so that she could take the girl by her hands and gently cupped them in her own. Tears welled up from her eyes as she thought about what Michiru could be going through if Beryl was even around her. Without even being aware, Haruka's casual clothing again transformed into the uniform of Sailor Uranus.

"Please take me to her. I'll do anything."

Queen Serenity nodded. "Hold me."

Without questioning the girl, Haruka picked her up and held her against her chest. Queen Serenity gave her a small smile to try comforting her, but Haruka only awkwardly returned it with an equally sad expression. The child sighed again and then the same light that she had made her entrance in engulfed the two.

* * *

Sailor Mercury pressed her earring and removed her VR, confirming their location.. 

"Michiru is definitely here. I see traces of Haruka's presence, but she is no longer here. I also picked up a dark energy reading-"

Pluto and the rest of the inner senshi stood around her in confusion as Mercury reactivated her VR. Sailor Mercury shook her head in disbelief.

"This energy is giving of the same signature as Metallia!"

Before the rest of the senshi could react, the small white room that they had arrived in filled with a golden light. As the tremendous life dissolved, the figure of Sailor Uranus became apparent. Shortly after, the blinding light had completely dissipated and the child that she was holding also came into view, include the golden symbol on her tiny forehead.

"Uranus! You made it-" Venus began to exclaim as her former object of obsession appeared. Then she saw the child sleeping in her arms. "Uranus," she whispered solemnly, "Is that- is that Usagi?"

Pluto shook her head. The girl did resemble their princess, but her hair and eyes were fairer that Usagi's had ever been. The rest of stared in confusion as Sailor Pluto lowered herself on one knee. Pluto looked sharply around and insisted the others followed lead.

"You will bow before the Queen."

Serenity opened her eyes as if she could sense her warriors humbling themselves before her. Haruka, having previously shown her respect, continued to awkwardly hold her. The child had come from b>her /b> body after all. Although it was far from a normal pregnancy, she felt responsible for protecting her. Haruka never would have guessed that motherly feelings could kick in so quickly. The small queen swiveled her head and loosened her grip on Haruka's shirt as she became fully aware again.

"I'm sorry, It's just that this body is so tiring," she apologized. "I can stand."

Haruka embarrassedly lowered the girl to the ground. She straightened out her little dress and cleared her thought.

"Sailor Warriors," Serenity began. "I assume that you are aware that Beryl is here as well."

* * *

After only a moment of Malus' embrace, Beryl pushed her father away and frantically looked around. 

"Where is she?" Beryl asked. "Where is mother?"

Beryl examined the entire room until there was nowhere to look but behind her. As Beryl turned around, her foot fell upon something warm. Until then, Beryl had not noticed the metallic scent in the air. The child took in a deep breath as her eyes followed the still-growing pool of blood up to the stained bed sheets and then to the remains of her mother. Malus sighed sadly as Beryl realized what she had done.

Instead of showing any sign of sadness or remorse, Beryl gathered Michiru's innards from the floor and the remaining parts from her hair and placed them on top of the body. She placed her hands over Michiru's chest and a red light emanated from her hands. In merely seconds, the woman's displaced parts sunk into her body and regained their former arrangement.

Michiru sat up and got up from the bed. Malus' heart nearly skipped a beat as she glared at him. For a moment, her eyes seemed to glow red.

* * *

"Metallia has grown stronger," Serenity reported. "Not only does she control the powers of darkness, but now she controls the power of the ginzoushou." 

"What did you say!" Mars shouted in a mixture of anger and confussion.

Serenity sighed softly. "I am afraid that Sailor Neptune retrieved it from the princess when she-"

If Uranus had still been holding the child, she would have dropped her on the white marble floor without any hesitation.

"Then Michiru…Michiru did that to Usagi?" Rei cried.

The rest of the senshi shook their heads in disbelief. Neptune, along with Uranus, had always worked in strange ways, but she would never have betrayed Usagi. Usagi was her princess whom protecting always came first.

"It wasn't her fault! She was being controlled!" Uranus said, defending her lover. "That man was just using her to do his bidding. And it was his child that she-"

"No!" Serenity exclaimed, clutching her hands before her face. "If she was carrying Beryl, there is nothing that we can do for her. She will have already been controlled by her," she sniffled. "It may not be Beryl that we have to fight."

* * *

**Majestic Weirdo:** _Please review. It really helps me to know your opinions. If i start slacking in the updates, please send me an email at 'majestic weirdo at yahoo dot com' and I will try to pick up the pace. **Note-** there are no spaces in my email, only the onderscore between majestic and weirdo. I just put them there FF does not remove it from the text._


	14. Chapter 14

"Mother, how are you feeling?" Beryl asked, reaching up to stroke Michiru's cheek. "We have a long day ahead of us."

Michiru instantly pushed the girl away. She pointed at Malus, staring him down with a clearly malicious glare. "What did you do to me?" she screamed, pointing at him the whole time. Michiru recognized the room as being the place she remembered last being in, but something was different. For a moment, she remembered what Malus had told her earlier. She looked at the girl with red hair and realized what had happened. Michiru only stuttered and gasped as she entered a fit of madness. _Was Haruka safe? What if he…what if he did something to her while-_

Before Michiru could delve any further into hysteria, Beryl crossed over and took her hand.

"Mother," she said so seriously that it was almost sarcastic, "What is wrong?"

Michiru pushed her away again, this time taken her by surprise and causing her to fall on the cold, hard marble. Michiru backed onto the bed.

"Please," she cried, "Please let me go back!"

Beryl picked herself from the floor. "That won't be necessary."

"Please…Haruka- where is she?"

"While you were sleeping so soundly, I took away the life of that retched woman. She was calling your name when she died." Beryl giggled, cleared her voice, and then made an eerie replica of a very desperate sounding Haruka screaming her name. Beryl then turned her palms toward Michiru, showing her her own blood that still lingered there. "It was very enjoyable."

Michiru sank into the bed, not crying, but with a soul so broken that it was impossible to cry. Beryl, very satisfied, took advantage of her weakened state and took hold of her mind.

"Mother, stand," she ordered.

Michiru regained her composure and stood next to her daughter, her face void of emotion.

"Mother," Beryl said, pointing at Malus. "Kill him."

Michiru nodded and brutally obeyed, eliminating the man who was no longer of any use to Beryl.

* * *

"I won't do it," Haruka decided, whispering nearly inaudibly.

Pluto tightened her grip on her staff. "Uranus, I am not going to let your selfish ideas jeopardize our chance one more time!" Pluto shouted, turning on her partner. "How many times have you two-"

"Don't you dare say anything about her!"

Haruka ran through remorse, skipped placidity, and abruptly entered a stage of deep anger. Before Pluto knew what was happening, Sailor Uranus's powerful hands were around her throat. The senshi gasped as Pluto's staff clamored on the floor. Haruka strengthened her hold, but Pluto did not resist. She released her grasp a moment later and then sank to the floor.

"I'm pathetic, Setsuna. What can I do? She was right there in my grasp, but I could not do anything. And now we don't even know what they might have done to her. I couldn't even protect her. What can I do?"

When Haruka raised her head from her hands, she did not bother to hide the tears streaming down her face.

Pluto retrieved her weapon and turned her back against Uranus. She remembered clearly how Uranus had turned on her and Saturn before. How her miscalculations resulted in unneeded casualties and pain. And she was sick of it all. In a place deep in her heart, she would have done well without having to see Uranus or Neptune again, but the feeling of duty was stronger.

Once more, Pluto gave up her attitude.

"Haruka, you are not pathetic, but what can we do for Michiru if all you are going to do is sit down and act like a child?"

Haruka looked up at Pluto with her tear-stained face. "Why did it have to be her?"

"Because she is pure of heart and body, and she had something that she would give that up for," Serenity stated gently, finally speaking up.

As they had found out too late, the three of them, Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune, were all candidates for pure hearts. However, Haruka had seen Setsuna with a man, and memories reluctantly resurfaced of the time when her own chastity was stolen. Michiru was the only one of them that could technically be called 'pure of heart and body'.

Serenity took Haruka's hand and tried to comfort her. "We will do everything we can to help her, but we will need your assistance to find her. You have been here before, haven't you?"

Haruka picked up the little girl and held her tightly to her heart. "Will you stay with us after it is over?"

"When my duty is done, I will no longer be able to keep this body. We only have a limited amount of time, Beryl and I."

* * *

Majestic Weirdo: Once again, please review. Also, could you tell me if you prefer more chapters that are shorter and updated more often, or longer chapters that are updated less quickly. Your choice.


	15. Chapter 15

**M-W Notes:** _Sorry for the slow update. One of my stories was deleted again, so I was not allowed to update. In this chapter, Reika's name is Furuhata and Naru's(Molly) name is Gurio. This is not a mistake, but you should assume that Reika is now married to Motoki(Andrew), and Naru is married to Umino(Melvin) like how Usagi was married to Mamoru. Also, please be aware that this story is nearing the end. Two more chapters, I think._

_If you read my stories that are called Ruin and Rejection(This was deleted, but coming back), you may want to read a new story I am working on called Ayame. It is about the life of Michiru's younger sister after what she did to Michiru. It will probably be pretty violent, but you should expect that from me._

One more thing. If this account were to be deleted, check for a user name VERY similar to this one. Also feel free to contact me at "majesticunderscoreweirdo at yahoo dot com" (Replace the word underscore with the real one and the at with the at symbol and the dot with a period. There are no spaces), or "majestic weirdo" on AIM.

* * *

Beryl did not waste any time. She retrieved the holds of former mates, entertainers, and attendants from the barracks of the dimension and took control of them as easily as she had taken Michiru. She would need slaves to rebuild her empire. Michiru stood idly by her side.

"Mother, clothe them. I will not have my servants so indecent."

Beryl herself was now dressed in a purple gown that looked very much like a smaller version of what she had been seen in the past.

Michiru headed towards the storeroom where Malus had left the clothing that his guests had arrived in. Beryl sent one of the stronger men with her and together they retrieved the clothing by the armload. The new servants of the Black Moon made necessary switches so that each was wearing something that fit, whether it had belonged to them in their previous lives, they were not concerned. Beryl was satisfied. Now for the next step: Earth, the lovely blue planet soon to be covered by the more beautiful shade of darkness. Beryl signaled for Michiru to follow her.

They arrived at what was apparently a throne room. At one side of the room was an enormous gem encrusted throne, and before it was a glowing dark orb.

"Give me the Crystal," Beryl ordered.

Michiru held out her hand and the Ginzoushou materialized there. She offered the now- dull crystal to her master. Beryl grinned maliciously and gently, but with haste, took it from her. She held the crystal over her own orb, and slowly, the Silver Crystal sunk inside of the dark ball.

A brilliant blast of dark purple-red light filled the room.

"Beryl," said the deep voice of a darkness older than the gods, "I knew you would come to be of use."

Beryl smiled with glee and then continued her business.

Beryl waved her hand over the orb and a projection of the Earth filled the wall. Michiru stared blankly as the planet's vast oceans changed from a vibrant blue, to a dull grey, and then to a darkness beyond twilight. From the dark orb came the voices of Earth's people, screaming together in agony as they made their transitions from humanity. Beryl's smile faded into an expression of displeasure. She patted Michiru's head.

"Get up. They are here. You will fight them."

Beryl snapped her fingers, giving Michiru a false memory of her fellow senshi's betrayal and simultaneously covering herself with invisibility so that she could watch the show in peace.

Michiru still sat on the white marble floor, now dressed in the uniform of Sailor Neptune. The projection on the wall disappeared as Queen Serenity and her Sailor Senshi entered the room in a white light. Neptune stood and glared at the seven. Before they could act, Michiru raised her arms, ready to attack.

* * *

"Usako? Is that you?" Mamoru asked, smiling in his sleep as he chased after his golden-haired wife.

The playful woman simply ran on along the foggy morning beach. Mamoru chased the hazy figure for what seemed like hours, Usagi stopping every now in then, waving cheerfully with one arm while holding a gurgling baby in the other, and then continuing her irresolute trek. Mamoru continued to chase her, never tiring in his conjured dreamland. As the time passed, Mamoru lost complete sight of her. He ran frantically in the direction he had last seen her, calling out her name.

As Mamoru ran on, Usagi gradually came back into vision, but as soon as she did, a terrible cry of fright pierced his eardrums. It was shortly followed by a sickening crunch. Mamoru ran faster, fearing what he might see, but simply needing to see it. On his sprint, Mamoru tripped over a protrusion in the ground. He skidded on the ground until another object stopped his progression. The man moaned and sat up, straightening his shirt. He looked at what he had tripped over. On the ground lay a small, lifeless infant wearing a pink bunny print dress. From an unseen wound, blood was pouring from the baby, quickly staining the outfit. Mamoru whimpered, backing up on all fours in a state of shock and disbelief. Then his foot hit what had stopped him. He turned around to see Usagi staring at him with a glazy expression of terror, her abdomen crushed and bloody from the vehicle's impact.

"USAKO!" Mamoru shrieked without completely waking.

Motoki, Unazaki, and Reika Furuhata shifted nervously while Naru Umino began to cry harder. Reika hugged the younger girl and tried to comfort her.

"What did she ever do? Everyone loved Usagi! She always made us happy by just being there, like when-" Naru burst into tears before finish.

Motoki wiped his friend's head with a wet cloth and dabbed away his tears. Mamoru was important. Usagi was already gone. Motoki held Mamoru's hand tightly as he called out his wife's name again.

"Usako!" Mamoru shouted one more time. This time sitting straight up with his eyes opened.

The group of three gasped with shock as Mamoru stared blankly at the wall. Mamoru did not respond when they called his name, but after a few seconds, they realized what his was staring at.

Usagi was hovering in the air at the foot of the bed. She was not translucent, but wearing a white dress. A set of wings spread out behind her. The three were speechless as Mamoru reached up and took her hand. The hospital yukata that he had worn was replaced by the uniform of Earth's rightful ruler. Princess Serenity pulled Prince Endymion up into an embrace. Before they vanished gone, the princess gave Naru a smile.

Motoki and Reika stared at Naru, looking for an explanation. Naru smiled back at them.

"It's okay. Usagi is Sailor Moon."

Outside of the window, the thick white clouds began to darken.


	16. Battle

**A note:** This chapter may be a bit violent. Prepare yourselves.

* * *

"Michiru?" Haruka cried, stepping in front of the group. 

Sailor Neptune raised her arms and looked and the gold and navy-clad Senshi. She smiled. "You are right. I do not need that useless power."

Michiru instead cupped her hands in front of her body and a sphere of dark energy formed there. Queen Serenity activated a barrier around the senshi only a moment before the energy was fired at them. The girl made a small cry as the damage to her barrier was calculated to her tiny body.

Sailor Mars protected Serenity with a spiritual barrier of her own. Venus knelt down to support Serenity.

"Dead Scr-"

"Mercury Aqua Raps-"

"Stop!" Uranus screamed. She grabbed Makoto before she could begin her sequence. "Please don't hurt her! I know she is still there-"

Queen Serenity continued to hold her barrier and looked up at Uranus with sympathy. "That is no long Kaioh Michiru."

Sailors Jupiter, Pluto, and Mercury continued their attacks.

Sailor Neptune finally ceased her onslaught to protect herself from the attacks.

A flaw was shown.

Serenity released the barrier.

"Michiru!" Haruka screamed.

The attacks dissipated just before Sailor Neptune.

Prince Endymion and his princess stood between Sailor Neptune and the remaining senshi. Princess Serenity held out her arm and her tier elongated to the floor. She looked back at all of them.

"We can solve this without fighting," she said; a traditional Sailor Moon speech if any.

The small queen stood by the princess. A silent conversation was held between them. Before Neptune could attack, the two focused their power on her. The Ginzuishou evaporated from the ball of dark energy in Neptune's hands and returned to Queen Serenity. Sailor Neptune stepped back, but was not quite defeated. She resorted to her original power and retrieved her Deep Aqua Mirror and fired a bolt at them without warning.

Queen Serenity sacrificed her body and stopped the attack the only way she could by absorbing the energy into her own body. Before she began to fade, she used her last power to send a portion of the attack back at Sailor Neptune. A monstrous scream echoed through everyone's ears as Neptune fell down, writhing in pain. Princess Serenity cradled that child during her last moments, losing her true mother yet again. Sailor Jupiter and Venus detained Uranus.

As the heat of battle cooled, Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion transformed back into their standard uniforms. Sailor Moon tearfully tried to resist negative thoughts toward Uranus. She tried to convince herself that the queen's death was meant to happen and not caused by Haruka's selfishness. As the little girl completely faded into the air, Serenity looked back at her and wondered who indeed she was screaming for. She received her answer shortly.

"Michiru!" Uranus cried, struggling against the two, as Michiru continued her shrill cries.

Princess Serenity did nothing until the aqua-haired woman completely stopped moving. Haruka was in tears as the princess walked over to their fallen comrade. She tapped the staff of the tier on the marble floor and Michiru's body was slowly reanimated. Haruka stopped struggling as her lover slowly came to. Venus and Jupiter hesitantly released her.

Michiru groaned as she unsuccessfully attempted to pick herself up from the floor. Uranus knelt down beside her and clutched her in her arms. Michiru slowly smiled up at her.

"Haruka. You're hurting me."

Sailor Uranus loosened her grip and gently stroked Neptune's check. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," she explained. "I should have known that something was wrong. I am so sorry Michiru."

Michiru gave her another lethargic smile.

"We are here in the end, aren't we?"

The reunion was a short one. Sailor Mars only felt the presence after the spear of dark energy was thrown directly at Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Kamen ran in front of her and pushed her to the floor. The spear went through his heart, a third of a meter into the marble floor, and a centimeter from Sailor Moon's surprised face. She gave out a soft whimper from underneath him as she realized what had happened, and that the man who had shielded her was not breathing.

The moment of relief was stolen as Beryl stepped from her balcony seat and into visibility. She smiled wickedly. The spear dissipated and the floor was quickly covered in crimson. The body was soon gone, but Sailor Moon's screams remained. Her entire uniform was stained red with the blood that Mamoru had left behind. The senshi froze as Beryl began to gather energy for her next attack.

Michiru had done a perfect job of distracting the group, which is all she really needed her for, anyway. She had done more than expected in getting rid of the queen, but Sailor Moon was the one who posed a threat. Thanks to Michiru, she was completely incapacitated. Beryl fired the energy at the group. Each of them struggled against the blast until they had all fallen against the power. Sailor Moon, already on the floor, was pushed even further back.

It was going better than Beryl had planned. She formed another spear in her hand and walked over to Sailor Mercury, the most dangerous to her. Before she could get up from the blast, Ami found the spear in her heart. Beryl pulled the thing from the woman's body and plunged it back in until her body was motionless. Now for the most physically powerful. Sailor Jupiter at least had the luxury of not being awake. Beryl continued her rampage until the only ones in the room were her and Sailor Moon, and the two lovers. She was whimpering, curled up on the floor. Her uniform was ripped and her body was cut from her neglect to shielded herself. Perfect.

Usagi opened her eyes and saw Beryl standing over her. To her side she could see Uranus and Michiru still holding each other, looking rather terrified. Beryl looked at the woman lying four feet beneath her. Beryl kicked her tier away from her hand and then knelt down beside her. She griped her wet chin and snapped her head around so that they were facing each other. Sailor Moon was crying, but she did not look at Usagi with fear. Beryl frowned disappointedly and brought her small hand across her face.

Without any amount of difficulty, Usagi caught the girl's hand before she could hit her again. Beryl panicked, unsuccessfully attempting to pull away. Sailor Moon held tight, sat up, and pulled Beryl down with her.

"Isn't there someone you love?" she asked?

Beryl ignored her and with her free hand dug sharpened nails into Sailor Moon's arm.

"Wasn't there someone you loved?"

Beryl removed her claws from inside Sailor Moon's flesh.

"How could you do such a thing to his home? His people?"

Beryl collapsed on her heels and stared at Sailor Moon vacantly. She saw herself at the palace behind one of the great pillars. Prince Endymion came into view, followed by his generals. She felt her pulse rising as Endymion walked by. For a moment, he looked nonchalantly back at her. Then he looked at the white bowl in the sky, thinking of who he truly cared for. And then Beryl found herself back in the white room alongside the woman he had been longing for.

"How could you kill that person that you loved?"

Uranus and Neptune remained at the far side of the room watching the two. They had seen their comrades fall, but they still could not will themselves to move. In a way, they were content. They were still together. As Sailor Moon gently talked to Beryl, the two kissed one more time. Then they stood and did what they should have long before. Sailor Neptune picked her mirror up from the floor. She stood with her back facing Beryl and looked through the mirror and for Beryl's weak point. Uranus held up her hand and the Space Sword formed there and began to glow, ready for Neptune's word.

Beryl found herself being consumed by regret. Could that really have been the same man? And why was the woman being so nice to her after what she had done? It didn't matter anymore. Beryl could feel the darkness radiating from Earth and she knew that she now had six billion slaves at her disposal. She had discarded her past vows, and now all she wanted was revenge.

Michiru caught the cruel glint in Beryl's eye as she prepared to attack her princess.

Although it seemed obvious, Michiru confirmed the target as Beryl's chest. Michiru gave Haruka a quick glance and received a nod in return.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

Beryl finally kicked Sailor Moon away and stood up to face the attack. She held her palm out and absorbed the attack easily. She moved her hand slightly to the side and aimed for her mother. The attack cut the woman cleanly in half. Her partner staggered back as she evaporated into thin air. Sailor Moon had no time to be horrified; Beryl stopped procrastinating and shoved the edge of Sailor Moon's own tier into her middle. As she fell, Sailor Moon gave Beryl a very sympathetic look.

Sailor Uranus and Beryl were alone together.

* * *

**A note:** The next chapter is probably going to be the last. I suppose my fics are a mixture of the anime, manga stories, and my personal ideas and feelings. Some things may follow the anime, others the manga, and others just are what I want them to be. I think that somebody mentioned that Venus would be second in command. I know that. However, I want Rei to be second in command. Anyway, I added a new HM story called Terminal. Feel free to check it out. 


	17. Chapter 17

"So you're still there?" Beryl asked, staring down the trembling woman.

Michiru had stood alongside Sailor Uranus only moments before. In a mere second, her existence had been shattered before her lover. Sailor Uranus' uniform burst into ribbons and formed into her civilian clothing. She slid down the wall in defeat. Beryl chuckled. She retrieved her orb from its stand.

"Before you die, why don't I show you my dream?"

The projection of Earth reappeared on the wall. The image focused on the Honshu Island until the inhabitants could be seen. Each of them, on the street, in their homes, the previously paralyzed, bowed to Queen Beryl. Haruka looked away, not truly caring about what had become of her home.

"You will be spared if you join them."

Haruka covered her ears and cried freely. "Please kill me," she pleaded.

Beryl laughed. She knew that the woman would not comply, but it was worth the laugh.

Beryl raised her spear once more. Before she could bring her arm all the way down, something on the projection caught her eye. Above the humbled civilians, one person stood. She was wearing the same uniform that the one underneath her had worn, but Hers was purple. In Her hands was the Silence Glaive. The woman was looking straight at Beryl. Without further hesitation, Beryl continued to bring the spear against Haruka.

"Silence Wall!" The firm voice appeared from every corner of the room.

Beryl's spear was simply deflected off of the shield and was inverted backwards into Beryl's body. It passed through her body and disappeared into the air behind her without any affect. Haruka looked up to see Sailor Saturn between her and Beryl. The dark queen staggered back as she recognized the mysterious woman, although it was not the woman who she knew. Beryl was paralyzed by fear, her eyes never moving from The Glaive. It was something that she had never seen before, simply heard of. The Silence Glaive was not something one cared to see in their lifetime, simply because it meant that it was likely coming to an end.

In a slow swift motion, Saturn pointed The Glaive's point towards the floor. Beryl let out a surprised squeak of fear. Nothing happened. Sailor Saturn looked towards Haruka, who was staring at her with indifference; death was not a concern anymore. Sailor Saturn looked back confidently. Her lips never moved, but Haruka could clearly hear her voice.

_It's up to you._

Then a whisper that they all heard.

_Death Reborn Revolution_

Ribbons. A Deafening explosion. Darkness.

* * *

**Note:** Please, please review. I appreciate reviews and reviewers so much. I like to know how readers feel about what is happening, and people who share that information are very helpful. 


	18. Peace

**Majestic Weirdo:** _This is actually the last chapter. I apologize to anyone who thought that it was the previous one. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this story. Please check out my other stories. I am currently working on Terminal, which is about Haruka and Michiru mainly. Sort of like this one. I am also writing a humorous drama (I think), about Rei and Mamoru. I will also add a short story called "Ayame" about Michiru's jealous younger sister in "Rejection". I have also been given the idea of a story about Rei and Jadeite. I may not add it soon, but it is sure to be on sometime. Thanks again for the idea, Miss Hill._

_Anyway, enjoy the rest of the story._

* * *

"Mama, I'm hungry."

Haruka Tenoh sat up from her bed and rubbed her eyes. Two small faces stared up at her. They smiled in unison as they tugged on the bed sheets. The woman looked closer at the two. They were wearing identical preschool uniforms. One wore red curls under her cap; the other's was a soft blond. They tilted their heads slightly as tears began to form in Haruka's eyes.

"You want strawberry pancakes, don't you?" Haruka wiped away the tears and smiled back at the nodding girls.

Haruka got out of bed and pulled a uniformed child onto each shoulder. She kissed both foreheads as she shuffled them in her arms. "Good morning."

Haruka paused as she saw that Michiru was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

Michiru looked up at her. "The twins are starving, Haruka. I thought you were up already. "

Michiru lovingly rubbed her daughters' heads before Haruka set each down in their raised chairs. Haruka looked at her questioningly, but gave up after a few moments of staring at Michiru's stubborn smile. The girls were there to stay. They were their children after all, and Haruka felt no regrets.

Michiru watched happily as Haruka poured the batter into the pan. She patted the two little heads again, getting identical snide remarks. Then she went into the living room where Setsuna was waiting. The woman held another child in her arms; a small baby with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Is that…Saturn?" Michiru asked slowly, slightly disturbed by the baby's presence.

Setsuna shook her head. "Her name is Hotaru."

Michiru sighed in relief. She had wondered how all of this had become possible. During the fight, her mirror had shown her something unclear, but it was not a foretelling of defeat. If Sailor Saturn had been reborn, it could only have been Sailor Moon who had restored everything to the way it was now. Things were relatively the same, but there were some differences. The Chibas' house had appeared next to Haruka's manor, and the rest of Usagi's friends were not much further. Even the shrine had managed to creep closer to their home. She had seen an all-too-familiar pale face with red eyes on the television, apparently a singer. Of course there were the two new arrivals to her household. Michiru forgot about how odd it all was, and went to see Usagi in person.

The doorbell rang before Michiru could get to the door. It rang five more times before she opened it to see the faces of Usagi and Mamoru Chiba. There was an awkward moment of silence, and then Usagi's normal expressions of excitement. She hugged Michiru violently, squeezing her against the ninth-month–old bulge in her stomach. Mamoru looked embarrassed, but Michiru did not mind. She hugged Usagi back gently.

"Did you- did you do this?" Michiru did not know how to ask in any other way.

She gave Michiru a confused look. "But I didn't do anything." Usagi quickly forgot about the question and pulled Michiru's hand in front of her face to inspect the large aquamarine jewel. "That's a lovely ring!"

Before Michiru had time to respond, a small voice came from behind them. A dark-skinned girl with green eyes was standing behind them. She was wearing a maid's uniform.

"I was hired to clean here."

* * *

Haruka smiled to herself as she flipped another serving of pancakes onto Serenity and Beryl's plates. Haruka felt as if she were lost in the most beautiful dream.

It was a dream where enemies were friends, and friends were always there. It was a world where nobody suffered through solitude. Most importantly, it was a world where Haruka and Michiru were together.


End file.
